Shattered
by HAPPY HEARTS CASINO
Summary: Based on Syfy's Alice. "You only knew me as your mother's creation Jack. You never once stopped to think who I might have been before". What might be a bit of a crazy idea of Duchess' backstory, and how she links into this new Wonderland-verse.
1. ONE

**Title: **SHATTERED  
**Author:** HAPPY HEARTS CASINO  
**Parings:** Alice/Hatter, Duchess/Jack, and Hatter/Duchess sibling relationship  
**Spoilers:** Both nights of _Alice._  
**Notes:** So, this was the result of my plot bunnies turning rather rabid in the face of Hatter/Alice squeeage, and somehow coming to the conclusion that this could make an interesting little story, so I hope you guys like it ^_^ Also, I'm working on a Hatter backstory fic that has some elements of things mentioned in here in it, so they'll be explained more when I get that started.  
**Summary:**_"You only knew me as your mother's creation Jack. You never once stopped to think who I might have been before"_

_

* * *

_

She can still remember the day she lost her parents. The day had been as normal as could be expected in Wonderland; she and her little brother had been playing with their friends, and she'd had to scold him after he'd broken the nose of one of the boys who had started harassing her on their way home. She wouldn't tell their mother or father he'd got into a fight though; David would need to learn how to take care of himself one of these days, and it had amused her to see that even at the age of eight, he had a mean right hook that had taken down a guy almost twice his age.

"But Lil, why do we have to go home now?" David whines, clinging to her hand as she coerces him along the walkways back to their small home.

"Because Mum and Dad will be expecting us home for tea soon" Lilian replies, and she can't help smiling when the youngster's face lights up at the mention of tea. He might only be eight, but he downs the stuff like there's no tomorrow. However, they can't dwell on the idea for long, as she realises that two doors away, the front door of their family home is standing wide open. Face creased in a frown, she motions silently to David to stay where he is while she investigates. Cautiously stepping over the threshold, she can't help but be a little scared as she sees the state the small apartment is in. Picture frames knocked off the wall are broken, the shattered glass crunching beneath her feet as she picks her way through the carnage. Books are torn apart, furniture is upturned, and in the kitchen, her mother's favourite tea set is smashed all over the floor. The only room that seems to have escaped any damage is the one she shares with David, by some miracle. It looks like the house has been hit by a tornado.

However, it's the sight in the living room that almost sends her into hysterics; the white carpet stained forever red, their mother and father...It's all she can do to not start screaming, but David _can't_ see this. Forcing herself to step across the destroyed room, she reaches down to remove her mother's locket and slips it into her pocket before making a swift line for the door, pulling it shut behind her as she returns to her room. Pulling the biggest bags she can find from the cupboard, she begins throwing whatever she can into them as her mind races, desperately trying to find some reason why this could have happened. All she can think of is the voices she heard when her parents thought they were fast asleep, hushed conversations behind closed doors with countless people she doesn't recognise. This had to be something to do with the Queen, it _has _to be something to do with those hushed conversations that her parents wouldn't let her know about.

Forcing the bags closed, she swings one onto her back and pulls the other one out into the hall. Just before she reaches the front door again, she notices her father's favourite hat lying on the ground, and she bends down to pick it up. David always liked it, and would often run around wearing it when he was allowed to. She brushes a few small pieces of broken glass from it before returning to her senses. They can't stay here any longer. Returning outside, and forcing the door over as best as she could when the lock had been kicked in, she can't help but be a little surprised that David actually stayed put. He doesn't question her when she tells him to carry the other bag, or when she places the hat atop his messy brown hair, and even when she takes his hand to lead him away from everything they'd ever known, he still doesn't ask why. She's his big sister, and it's her job to keep him safe. It isn't until later when they've been taken in by a friend of their parents she only ever remembers being called Dodo that she allows herself to cry, locked in the bathroom under a running shower while David plays with Dodo's son March. She can't let him see her break down now; she's got to be the strong one for him, now that they're the only family each other has left.

This isn't the first time Lilian forces herself to suppress her emotions, and it certainly won't be the last.


	2. TWO

**Title: **SHATTERED  
**Author:** HAPPY HEARTS CASINO  
**Parings:** Alice/Hatter, Duchess/Jack, and Hatter/Duchess sibling relationship  
**Spoilers:** Both nights of _Alice._  
**Notes:** So, here's part two! and out of all of them, this is definitely not my favorite part, but the others I have in mind are better than this XD I promise. And Duchess and Hatter's parents names are a reference to the garden scene in the original book/Disney movie; Rose, and Dan(delion) =P  
**Summary:**_"You only knew me as your mother's creation Jack. You never once stopped to think who I might have been before"_

* * *

It's another four years before Lilian discovers the true reason for her parents' death, even though she'd had her suspicions. She and David have been living with Dodo and his family since the day they left behind the remnants of their shattered home, and even though they both miss their parents, they've slowly started to come to terms with the fact that they'll never be a family again. They've got each other, and that's all that really matters. Even after she took David to one side and told him that their parents were gone, he seemed to take it surprisingly well. He sees March as a brother now, and the two are almost inseparable. The only thing linking them to their old lives now are the hat David refuses to take off, and the locket that hasn't been out of Lilian's sight since she cleaned it up the night after they arrived at Dodo's. They're as good as members of the family now, but she knows that she and David will always be together no matter what.

It's just after she finally manages to convince March and David to go to bed when she hears the conversation, wandering back from the kitchen to her room with a warm cup of tea and a good book waiting for her when she can snuggle up in bed. Dodo and his wife are in the living room, and she can hear them arguing in hushed voices.

"Those poor children lost their parents because of the Resistance!"

"I have to do _something._ Rose and Dan were two of my best friends. I can't let them die for nothing. I've been putting this off for far too long"

"So you're going to put not only your family at risk, but you're going to throw David and Lilian back into the firing line too? It's a miracle they weren't home the day their parents died as it is"

"And they need to know that their parents will be avenged. The queen has remained unopposed for too long, and the Resistance needs all the help they can get"

Hearing Lily storming towards the living room door, Lilian ducks into her room, closing the door over and waiting just behind the door until she hears the front door close. Silently counting to ten to make sure she's really left, Lilian cautiously opens the door and wanders to the living room to stand in the doorway, mustering as much courage as she can for a fourteen year old girl.

"You're joining the resistance" It's not a question. She can see it written on Dodo's face as clear as day.

"You shouldn't have heard that conversation"

"Well I did" she replies, determination flooding through her. She doesn't want people treating her like some silly child any longer. She hasn't been a child since she found the destruction the Suits had wrought on their family home. However, it's the next words out of her mouth that surprise even her, " And I want in"

* * *

After much arguing and viciously digging her heels in, Dodo begrudgingly allows Lilian to come with him to the Resistance once she's made it clear she's not going to be left behind, and even if he doesn't allow her to come, she'll find some other way to contact them. She's only allowed to engage in spying on the Suits when they venture into the city at first, but she can deal with that. She wants to feel like she's making some sort of difference in a Wonderland she barely recognises any more, and the Resistance is the perfect way to do it. She keeps David oblivious to the reason why she spends hours on her own of course. Though it hurts her to see that he believes she's got no time for him anymore, she can't let him know what she's up to. He would definitely want to help, and after she'd sworn to keep him safe, she couldn't let him put himself in such danger. Lilian would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

She spends two years performing silly little supply runs and spying missions before anyone trusts her with a more important job. Lilian finds herself incredibly proud that she's finally earned herself enough standing to be trusted with something like this, but she's so caught up in her emotions that she makes a stupid mistake, and before she can say "unbirthday", she's been pounced on by the Suits. Powerless to do anything other than curse her own stupidity and pray that David doesn't try and come after her before the Six of Spades brings the butt of his gun crashing across the back of her head and her world goes black.


	3. THREE

**Title: **SHATTERED  
**Author:** HAPPY HEARTS CASINO  
**Parings:** Alice/Hatter, Duchess/Jack, and Hatter/Duchess sibling relationship  
**Spoilers:** Both nights of _Alice._  
**Notes:** On to part three!  
**Summary:**_"You only knew me as your mother's creation Jack. You never once stopped to think who I might have been before"_

* * *

When she finally wakes up and spews a very unladylike stream of curses at the pain trampling through her head like a herd of stampeding Jabberwocks, Lilian knows all too well where she's ended up. The walls of this room seem to stretch on forever in continually fluctuating patterns that are already making the throbbing pain in her head even worse. Screwing her eyes closed while she does her best to force the pain away, she makes a mental assessment of her surroundings, piecing together a chain of events as best as she can. She remembers being spotted, racing headlong through the streets as she was pursued by the Suits, making some stupid mistake that left her cornered and got her captured in seconds...and now here she is tied to a chair in the Truth Room of the Hearts Casino.

Her stomach hits the floor as she realises just what she's got herself into. The Suits had to have figured she was a member of the Resistance and not just some kid to even bother letting her live this long. And judging by the stories she'd heard about what the queen liked to put Resistance members through, she was _screwed. _It's all she can do not to burst into tears as she realises that David won't even know where she is, and that she'll just have disappeared like their parents did. Even though he's fourteen, and more than capable of taking care of himself now, Lilian feels entirely helpless for the first time in her life, and all she wants to do is open her eyes and be back home with her brother and parents...But of course, she'd never be that lucky. When she opens her eyes now, the Truth Room is still as solid as it once was, and now she's faced with two creepy men calling themselves Doctor Dee and Doctor Dum who promise her that they're going to prise her open and get her to spill all of her precious secrets.

And that's when the pain starts. Tasers jammed painfully into her ribs, knives cutting painful gashes into her arms just deep enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to have her bleed out on them. Then, there's the way they dig themselves into her head, dredging up memories of the day her parents died and forcing her to relive just how helpless she felt all over again. Lilian has never felt like this before, but she digs her heels in, refusing to mention anything she knows about the Resistance, about Dodo, and most importantly, about David. She won't let them know about him, even if they end up killing her. Her screams of pain echo through the truth room for hours, or even days, but all the Doctors get in response is the most nonsensical things she can muster through the pain, one that sticks with her over the years being something about pigs and pepper.

When their tortures finally stop, it's all Lilian can do not to allow herself to succumb to the blackness lurking just behind her eyes. God only knows what these creeps would do to her if she was unconscious. Blood oozes out of the cuts on her arms, partially crusted onto the arms of the chair and her ribs feel like they'll never stop hurting. It's only when some guy in a Club hat comes into the room and orders her to be taken to another part of the casino that Lilian allows herself to pray that David doesn't try to launch some suicidal rescue attempt before she slips into blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
